


It's in the Music

by Denyce



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: DA comment meme, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DA meme fill, AU, Prompt: Alec's the rock star singer, Logan's the piano word man, together they make beautiful music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Music

**Author's Note:**

> AU, un'beta'd. IDK, this was my prompt and what my muse poked me to write and run with *shrugs* (I also might have been inspired by Jensen singing Sister Christian at Vegas con & Michael at the piano, singing his song Under the Sun (you can find both on You Tube)

Coming out of the bathroom, naked, towel drying his hair, Alec paused when he heard OC clearing her throat, “Hey pretty boy we’re not alone.” 

At that Alec looked up to see OC, his manager, Cindy then his eyes landed on the guy she was referring to, standing behind her with glasses promptly turning fifty shades of red. When Alec’s eyes locked with his, the guy nervously ducked his head.

Addressing the guy, waving her hand dismissively Cindy said, “Boy has no shame, something you better get used to if you’re hired.” before she turned glaring daggers at him. 

Involuntarily Alec shivered; something about her expression reminded him of Max. 

Then wondered if Cindy was seeing Max, the thought alone boggled his mind. 

Wordlessly as if she understood his thoughts, Cindy nodded then punctuated it with a toothy grin. 

Alec’s mouth opened in shock then slammed shut, grimacing. In appearance, Max was young beautiful and sizzling hot. She looked more like a groupie rather than the head of his security team. It was bad enough he was getting shit from Max and Cindy separately, but now if they were together as a couple he had no doubt they’d gang up and blindside him, daily! Suddenly his life was hell – he needed a drink, and walked over to the bar, to pour one. 

Although she didn’t make any comment on how early it was to be drinking, still Alec heard Cindy’s tsk before she said, “Alec, Logan’s here to audition.”

That got Alec’s attention. Turning around he took a long swallow of the amber liquor; over the rim of the glass, his eyes started to assess and linger over the man Cindy had said was Logan. It was easy to see the guy was star struck and had a hard time meeting Alec’s gaze. Alec guessed the man was a few years older, similar in height; otherwise he was dressed down in jeans and a baggy flannel button down shirt. Logan’s hair was a sandy brown with little to no style unless he considered bed-head a look. The guy’s look was highlighted by day old stubble, and silver wire frames that compliment his green eyes, but accentuate an overall geekiness. Everything about the man screamed – ordinary. Yet when Alec met Logan’s gaze head-on, he saw a spark of something within the man’s eyes. That combined by the ping in his gut, told him, this man was anything but ordinary.

Intrigued, Alec nodded; enjoying Logan’s bashful reaction to his nudity as the man stared wide-eyed along with his mouth gaped open. However the topper was the crimson shade creeping up the man’s neck to the tips of his ears.

Suddenly Cindy was there, smacking him in the face with a pair of sweats. “Put ‘em on. Not everyone appreciates the view.”

Pulling the sweats down, Alec smirked, glancing back at Logan and even from under his lashes; Alec could see Logan’s duel fight of relief vs. disappointment. 

Grinning Alec shrugged, and donned the sweats. “Better?” then he asked, Logan, “Would you like a drink?”

Logan shook his head no at the same time Cindy snapped, “Marginally.”

Ignoring Cindy’s attitude, Alec addressed Logan, “So you’re here to audition?”

Logan’s head bobbed, glancing at the piano, “Yes, if I can…”

Alec interrupted, his arm swept in an open invitation toward the piano “No, please go ahead, I’m all ears.”

Logan nearly ran over to the piano and sat down even though Alec and Cindy slowly ambled over. There was no preamble as music suddenly filled the room. 

The piece was easily recognizable to Alec’s ears. Although probably obscure to even many of his die-hard fans; it was a song from his first LP that he had penned years ago. 

Once Logan finished he slowly looked up to see Alec’s reaction. 

Alec didn’t disappoint and smiled, “Nice. Know anything current?”

Obviously pleased, Logan grinned then started to play Alec’s newest release. It was a far departure from his usual standards. The release hit number one for a few days before tumbling fast to the bottom one-hundred. 

The tempo although intricate was fast and upbeat. A mix of funky soul intermingled with Alec’s style of classic southern rock. Opposite from Alec’s usual throw down of hard pounding rock or one of his sweet lyrical ballads that had over fifteen years, thirty-five albums had earned him 18 Grammy’s. As much as Alec loved his music, he was getting bored and wanted to test new sounds. Venturing into anything new like funky soul was a risk he was willing to make.

Alec marveled over how easily Logan’s fingers flew over the keyboards, leaving no one any doubt that he had skills. However it was seeing how Logan’s entire body rhythmically moved with each changing beat was what sold Alec. It was clear Logan loved the song. 

Alec scooted closer, fingers tapping, body starting to sway to the funky beat. Even before Logan finished the last keys, Alec was grinning widely.

“Damn, that was great!” Sitting down next to him, he asked, “Anything of your own?”

Flush, Logan’s smile widened and under Alec’s praise he bobbed his head yes. 

Alec watched and waited sensing Logan’s nervousness. Nudging his thigh, Alec pressed against Logan’s thigh, silently encouraging him to go on. Alec understood he got it; it was one thing to play any of his songs they were public and except his newest release was on the radio all the time. However when you’re unknown to play your music for someone else? It was in effect like being peeled and stripped naked, literally baring your soul for anyone to see.

Closing his eyes, Logan inhaled, his fingers lightly hitting the keys. It was a soft lyrical piece. The melody sweet and haunting, but it was when Logan started to sing was what floored Alec. Each note each word lingered in Alec’s mind, evoking an emotion mesmerizing Alec into dazed silence.  
A message to you is the last thing I do   
before I put out the light  
You let go completely and find myself deeply in love,  
oh what a sight

_I laid my eyes on endless horizons and fear fell apart_  
I was allowed to take down the shroud   
that had surrounded my heart 

_I was under the sun, under the sun_

_Next thing I knew all this time came and flew_  
right on through my open arms  
I lost my way, oh and day after day  
leaning back on shallow charms 

_Rushing back home like some lovesick dove_  
crushing on a childhood girlfriend  
Gambling bafoon at the back of the room made for chance  
to begin 

_I was under the sun,  
under the sun, under the sun_

_You can´t control it,_  
no way to hold it,   
life just keeps going on 

_Where and whenever and now and forever,  
were here and then were gone_

_I was under the sun,  
under the sun, under the sun_

_Last thing I do is send a message to you  
if I have the time_

When Logan stopped, he slowly turned to meet Alec’s gaze. This time Logan didn’t flush nervously or look away, instead he steadily held Alec stare. Neither backed away, each willingly seeing the other, offering and giving an open window to their souls.

Even Cindy’s exclaimed, “Shit what did I do?” 

It didn’t shake either of them from their happy eye-fucking the other. Without missing a beat, Alec stated, “What you did was introduced me to our new pianist and wordman.”

Alec’s words earned him a groan from Cindy, but he only cared about the growing in Logan’s eyes that was verbalized with a giddy, “Really?”

Alec laughed, “Yup. I’m sure Cindy will get started on the paperwork.”

Cindy started to curse under her breath then mutter about that he owed her a raise. Alec didn’t bother to respond when Logan played another song. 

Cindy added louder, “A big one.” then softer said, “for putting up with all your bullshit.”

Alec didn’t answer, but he wasn’t going to argue with her either. At the moment he was too happy, enjoying Logan presence at his side - right now for bringing and introducing Logan to him, he’d double whatever Cindy asked for and in his opinion, she’d deserve every penny.

Fin


End file.
